


Party Time

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: Summary: A nasty teenage Northridge party.  Dirty fun ensues.Warning: Mentions of drugs, straight sex and group sex.  Your sole warning.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 19





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I found this recently in another file (don't ask, I don't know why). When I thought this was lost, I started from scratch a while back and created 'Miss Not-So-Goody Two-Shoes' which share similarities but has notable differences in the relationships and the background. Still, this was workable and I wanted to get something out there to see if it'll spur me on to more.

Party Time  
by  
John O'Connor 

Typical high school party in La-La Land – loud music, booze, drugs and sex. Tori and I were in heaven. We needed this after cramming for senior mid-terms for the past two weeks.

Don’t know who’s house but probably a Northridge kid. Northridge kids are all sluts, even the boys, so they have great parties. And we were in Northridge.

Matter of fact, I barely got a glimpse of that place before I ended up in the master bedroom at the back of the house. There I was impaled by my ex-boyfriend Beck and our friends Andre and Robbie. Beck always loved my ass so he got that, Andre received a world-class blowjob (if I do say so myself – and I do) while Robbie lost his cherry to me. 

I know - the skinny, freaky nerd - but he is a friend, sort of. And it is his birthday. And he left Rex at home. Beck wanted me to put on a ribbon and bow but, of course, that wasn’t happening.

Cleaning up and pulling my clothes back on, I went into the large kitchen and grabbed a cup of heavily spiked punch. Odd flavor combined with the aftertaste of Andre’s sperm but not that bad.

I grabbed another cup as I walked into the dining room. Several kids were gathered around the table, rolling joints or doing lines. That’s where I found Tori. She just inhaled a fat line of blow and was shaking her head while sniffing deeply.

We have an odd relationship. We both care for each other. I don’t know if it’s love or just comfortable, insane sex. Still, while I will still always care for Beck, and get fucked to heaven by him often enough, my heart, for now, belongs to my former archvillain.

Snorting up two more lines, Tori threw her head back, that long, brown hair flying back in a beautiful cascade down her back. She saw me and smiled widely, her eyes dilated from the coke rush. She wiped her upper lip and sucked the residue off her finger seductively.

“Jade, you look…”

“Like I just got fucked? Yep! I did. Robbie won’t forget this birthday for a while…”

She leaned in and licked my cheek near my mouth. “Missed some… Oh! I recognize that taste. Andre!”

“Yeah… I did Beck and Andre too. My cunt and butt are still full of cum.”

“Mmmm… Sounds yummy. So, Robbie?”

“Who knew a scrawny guy like that was so well-endowed. Once word gets around, Beck and Andre’ll have some competition. What have you been up to?” I asked.

“Some pearl diving. A couple of those chicks I fought in Beck’s car that time? Freaky! I didn’t even have to do anything. Three of them took care of me. That Asian chick? The one who bit me? She loves ass! I came just from her tongue up my butt!” 

“Hmmm… May have to check that out.”

“Not tonight babe. They’re taking on the Northridge College varsity football team now. Probably be in there ‘til dawn.” Looking thoughtful for a minute, Tori said, “If you want to scratch that Sapphic itch…”

“Always. But we never do each other at parties…” I interrupted. Parties were a time for us to take care of those urges we couldn’t fulfill with each other. What can I say? We’re freaks when it comes to sex. Hell, we’re freaks in general – regardless of how the world sees us.

“Well, if you let me finish, I was going to tell you there’s a girl in the third guestroom, at the end of the hall, who is only entertaining the ladies this time. She’s hot and willing to do anything. And I do mean anything… Believe me, she is incredible!” The last was said with a wink.

Smiling, I said, “Sounds promising.”

“Yeah, just don’t turn on the lights or say anything. She’s really into anonymous sex,” Tori added before doing another line.

Standing up, she sniffed and moved her hand to wipe her lip. I stopped her, “Allow me…”

I licked her nostrils and upper lip for the dregs of the dope. She gave me a sweet peck on my cheek then sashayed away. 

I never knew what sashaying was until Vega and I hooked up. Whenever she walks away from me, she gives a little sway with her hips. This time, she overdid it a bit and all I could see was her naked butt (in my mind’s eye).

I shared a joint with a girl, Zoey, who was in my music history class, and this freshman wannabe actor. Of course, there were a lot of HA students at the party as well as Northridge kids and some kids from other towns in the Valley and the Hills.

Finally, I decided to check out this anonymous lady-lovin’ girl. Heading upstairs, I found eight bedrooms and a bathroom down the hall. Over half the bedroom doors were open with people having what Cat calls ‘sexy funtime’. 

Cat herself was in the first room, riding some Northridge hunk. She was bouncing up and down on his rather big cock while her lips were wrapped around Beck’s shaft. Courtney Van Cleef was using her tongue to tickle Cat’s ass. Her head was moving up and down to match Cat’s body as she tried to tongue-fuck my not-so innocent friend. She was valiantly trying to keep her glasses on her face for some reason but Cat’s butt cheeks were winning that fight.

Being a bit of a voyeur, I paused to watch this nasty, hot scene. Regardless of how she acts most of the time, Cat is definitely not as naïve and innocent as she seems. She’s one horny little minx. I spent a long, three-day weekend in Venice with her and Sam when Tori had to go back east for some extended family thing. Lord, I had trouble walking when I got to school on the following Tuesday.

Finally, wanting some of what that sexy, eyeglass-wearing nerd girl was doing to Cat, I walked on. 

Each room I passed had some wild action going. The next room had the two Northridge sluts Tori had sex with who now were each taking on five well-hung football players. They were being watched by the rest of their team who were pumping their cocks – ready for their turns.

Across the hall, one of the Northridge players was fucking another guy while a girl, undoubtedly from their school, was fucking the fucker with a big strap-on.

Next door, guys and girls were doing lines off one girl’s stomach while another poured tequila in her navel for others to lap up.

I was getting more and more excited so I quickly ignored the rest of the rooms and headed for the last bedroom. A hand-written note taped to the door said, ‘Cum In But Girls Only’. This was the place.

I walked in to see a dim image of a buxom blonde riding the face of a girl laying on her back. Dark hair was splayed out from her head and a neatly trimmed bush was evident when the third girl in the room lifted her head for a moment. I think she was a redhead but the only light was from the streetlight in front of the house – enough to see the room but not the details.

I quickly stripped and stood stroking myself as I watched the three getting off. The blonde cried out and fell to the side. The redhead, I got that confirmed when she passed through the street light beam, crawled up to sit on the lesbian slut’s shadowed face.

I decided to taste this sexy, full-figured bimbo myself. With no preliminaries, I dove right in, licking and nibbling and biting the wet labia I found. Then I shoved my tongue in deep and found a flood of girlcum. It was delicious!

The flood became a torrent when the girl climaxed, her juices shooting into my mouth, practically drowning me.

The redhead squealed as she came then shakily crawled off the reclining girl. The girl I was licking made a hand gesture to me and I got up. As I crawled over her body, she pulled my tits to her mouth and began to suck my hard nipples – first the left one then the right nip. Lips and especially teeth pulled on the hard nub while her hand did the same for the other.

After a bit more tit foreplay, she pulled my hips up, her hands cupping my ass cheeks. I followed her lead and straddled the shadowed head. Even as I crawled over her, I wondered if I knew her.

As I lowered myself onto her waiting mouth, I found out how eager she was when I felt her tongue fanning my labia even before physical contact. When that tongue did start flicking my lower lips, it was the beginning of a wonderful experience. The girl knew her stuff. She was as good as Vega when it came to head.

My pleasurer licked the inside and outside of my labia then pushed in to slide across my inner lips before delving into my dripping pussy. I knew she could taste Robbie’s cum as I still hadn’t cleaned up from that little escapade. Starting at the bottom, the tongue slid up the outer lips, dove into me then up to flick my clit.

Occasionally, her teeth would nip at my nether lips and even tug them a bit. Then the tongue would resume it’s travels inside my cunt. Finally, with her tongue deep in my vagina, I came for the first time from her work. I know from my times with Vega that I flowed into the girl’s mouth and out over her lower face.

But she didn’t stop. She got me off again after several minutes of tasting and biting and licking me. I was in heaven! This time, she sucked on my clit like the proverbial little cock as her tongue flicked it. My juices flowed over her chin as I cried out.

The nympho slut wasn’t done yet. She pulled me up more until my ass was over her mouth then she began to rim me. Now she had to taste Beck’s cum as she drilled my ass thoroughly. Like Vega’s anilingual skills, it tickled at first then became exciting and arousing. She tongue-fucked my ass thoroughly and sent me into a third orgasm!

I had to crawl off and collapse next to her. I needed a minute – or twelve – to collect myself. I hadn’t cum that hard since Vega and I had a marathon fuck-a-thon a couple of weeks before.

Dozing off for a few minutes, I awoke to find the mystery girl was lying between another girl’s legs. The black haired girl was sitting up against the headboard and I recognized her from Nozu but I had no idea of her name. 

The girl eating her out had her round ass up in the air. I could see a growing wet spot on the pillow the dark-haired girl sat on. There was also a large wet spot on the bed below the licker’s crotch. I’m sure many other rooms are as bad or worse. The kid who’s hosting this bacchanal will have his or her work cut out for them before the parents get home…

Seeing that delectable pussy near me, I couldn’t resist. I knelt behind my expert licker and began to return the favor. I started just licking her mound and tasting her tangy juices again. Then I began to lick from her clit through her pussy, across her perineum and up her ass crack. Her pussy and her anus both spasmed under my tongue.

Up and down I licked her holes until I heard a cunt-muffled cry as she came. This set off the girl sitting on the pillow and she cried out her climax.

As that one got up, the girl entertaining all the other girls in this room glanced back at me over her shoulder. I couldn’t see her face thanks to her hair falling across part of it and the dimness in the room away from the reflected streetlight. But I did see a happy glint in her eye. 

I had to know who this expert in Sapphic pleasure was. But, for now, she was busy with another girl and I got busy with her. I focused on her ass this time. I licked and probed until I was able to return the tongue-fucking she gave me earlier. My tongue was seriously squeezed when she came as her sphincter spasmed closed on me.

After this latest girl got off and left the room, there were no more for the moment. The lesbian nympho rolled over and gestured for me to move up next to her. She whispered, “Thank you. I came like six times…”

“You are incredible,” I replied in an equally quiet voice. I leaned over and kissed her, the taste of all those girls mixed up in her mouth…

In a louder voice that I recognized immediately, Trina said, “Thanks, Jade. You’re as good as Tori told me!”

'Trina?!? Trina Vega?!?' 

'Ah, what the hell?' I thought as I snuggled up to her, using her pillowy breast to rest my head on. 

Soon after, Tori led Cat and Courtney into the room then turned the lock. Cat walked up to Trina and gave her a big wet kiss. “Mmmm…you taste like Jade…and Susie and Brenda and…”

Courtney pulled up the back of Cat’s skirt and began to slurp whatever was there out of her holes. Her glasses flashed in the dim light.

Tori knelt next to me on the bed and leaned over to run her fingers through Trina’s wetness. She shared the taste with me until we just started kissing. Fortunately, I had recovered and more sey funtimes ensued.

Yeah, I know. I said Tori and I don’t do each other at parties but rules are made to be broken – like lesbian incest, right?

The night was the beginning of some regular kinky heat with the Vega sisters and friends.


End file.
